


Kaiju Dream

by AntApologist



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: As always with me, Gen, I hope you guys like doofy Newt as a giant, I wrote this in such a fever, Macrophilia, male giant, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntApologist/pseuds/AntApologist
Summary: Newt Geizler has a dream where he's Kaiju sized and goofs around Hong Kong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I thought that I had posted this in ages past back in January but it would appear that I just put it in drafts and it was lost. So reupping in order to delete it from my computers hard drive as it will be immortalized on the internet forever

He felt water churning around him. Like he was in a bath or something. Only this was too cold to be a bath that he would take. He felt like he was half swimming, half crawling through the water. He could feel it on his lips it was salty. Okay. Definitely not a bath. He was in the ocean, but the shore still looked far away. Newt’s feet could scrape the bottom while he was on the surface. Oh It was this dream again. He was going towards a light in the distance. It was always towards a light.

Oh! It was this dream again! Or was it even a dream it felt so vivid and lifelike. All the colors off of Hong Kong. Wait…how did he know it was Hong Kong? Was it more of a memory? Whatever, he was getting close. The lights were getting brighter. He could stand on the seafloor, the wreckage of Jaegers still lingered, derelict, up to their waists in the murky seawater. Why was it always night? He shouldered past the disused hunks of metal. Cherno Alpha toppling into the sea with a splash. Newt bristled as he trudged out of the water. The cold air meeting his bare skin with unforgiving attentiveness. Okay, he was naked this time. That didn’t happen often. 

He shook out his unruly hair and focused back on the skyline. It felt weird that he was on the level with the skyline when he was usually so small. He’d done the math before he was well over 200 feet in this dream, or so he thought. He really wasn’t about to read into it all that much. His feet made giant craters in the shore, each footfall was ponderous and deliberate. Thudding into the pavement far below city seemed far less intimidating when he loomed over some of the buildings. He felt a car crunch under his foot. He didn’t care. In fact he was having a hard time fighting back the grin creeping up his face. He looked down prodding a bus filled with people with his toe. It skidded what must have been fifty feet down the street below. He knelt down, utterly flattening a smaller building under his knee, shard of metal and glass dug into his skin but he felt nothing. God he felt invulnerable. He picked up the bus between two fingers, all of the occupants were trapped or had evacuated. The entire back end had been completely demolished from that little tap he’d gave it. This must have been what jocks in highschool felt like. He was so powerful to them. It was like he was opening his toybox again. Everything down there looked so little and cheap. All of the people looked like disposable ants. He felt himself chuckle it was deep and shook the windows around him. He crushed the bus like a beer can from college and plopped it on the roof of a building that just happened to be at eye level. 

Newt stood up stretching out a bit. The things he could do from up here! He wended his way deeper towards the heart of the city, buildings getting higher, over even his head. Each of his massive footfalls causing utter pandemonium below. On a whim he brought his hand out to an office building. God he was massive his hand eclipsed several stories alone. I pushed on it, the glass shattered making millions of reflection of his tattooed chest. It crinkled like paper under the slighted amount of pressure. He added a little more…then a little more and it groaned under his strength. His hand crashed through the building. Desks, copiers, whole floors felt like nothing to him! Pulling his hand out he brought both hands around the side of the building and pressed them together. It squished like clay. The whole building! He pressed harder and tore several stories off of it. Debris raining down past his waist. Tinkling off of his thighs. Why did he like this so much? He was laughing and grinning like an idiot. He could just do what he wanted. He felt amazing, and so incredibly powerful. It was weird and primal, he loved it.

He thundered his way across the city, laying waste to it with every step. He could feel tiny bits of debris caught in between his toes but he didn’t care. A looming building ahead. It was some sort of trade building. It loomed over even him an edifice of humanity’s creation. Deep in his gut he was sickened. A smirk crept up is face. No thinking he slammed into it with a shoulder sending glass and concrete spewing out of it. It leaned but didn’t fall. He brought his arms around it like he was hugging a tree. Architects didn’t prepare for Kaiju. This thing was toppling down. He squeezed, square- cube law be damned he was strong at this size. The front crunched inward under the pressure like a tin can, the whole thing leaned and groaned he gave it a kick for good measure and rammed into the side with all of his humongous might! Creak…CRASH! It fell like a jenga tower flattening a thousand foot stretch of the city along with it. He whooped actually whooped and jumped up and down and pulled a flex of his muscles for no one in particular. That’s what huge monster guys did right? He turned and caught his foot on something that didn’t give way immediately. He overbalanced and crashed into the fallen trade center raising a cloud of dust and debris as another chunk was obliterated under his behind. I lay there and chuckled, his chest echoing with the sound. He sat up looked at the place. He still had so much to do with his new playground. Humanity wasn’t going to destroy itself quickly now would it? Whoa…bit dark there Newt. He stood up and dusted himself off. Running a hand through his hair by reflex. Knocking loose a tree that had somehow gotten caught up in there.  
There was a crowd gathered, watching him. Looking at him and his well…meat and potatoes. Newt just smirked, looked down then back at the crowd. “Ladies….Gentlemen.” He gave a wink and stepped over them the air between his legs again. He kicked another building asunder just for the hell of it. It crumbled under his bare feet. Fuck this was awesome! He couldn’t stop himself. He’d already trashed the place he was going to do whatever he wanted, nothing could stop him! He was the big scary monster now! He could pick up whole buildings like they were legos. People were like ants. He could pick them up and they scurried around between his fingers and toes.

There came a rumbling, and not from his stomach. A rhythmic clanking and stepping. Oh right, they could stop him. They had to. He was the bad guy in this after all. A jaeger, Gipsy Danger’s blue metal peeked from around the corner of a building. The Jaeger’s sword gleamed under the red lights shed by the buildings. It lunged at him the blade sticking into Newt’s stomach like an icy finger  
Newt’s eyes snapped open, he clutched at his belly, but there was no blade, no Jaeger and he was far away from Hong Kong. And thankfully he was wearing underwear. He tried to clear his throat but it was too dry so he just gagged. Ugh his head pounded, his eye felt like a hot knife was being driven into it. Fucking Drift. He pulled his sheet around his waist and trudged off to the bathroom to get a drink. Fuck and an Aspirin.


End file.
